1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a display panel and a manufacturing method thereof.
Note that one embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. The technical field of one embodiment of the invention disclosed in this specification and the like relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. In addition, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. Specifically, examples of the technical field of one embodiment of the present invention disclosed in this specification include a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a power storage device, a memory device, a method for driving any of them, and a method for manufacturing any of them.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a liquid crystal display device in which a surface-emitting light source is provided as a backlight and combined with a transmissive liquid crystal display device in order to reduce power consumption and suppress a reduction in display quality (Patent Document 1).